callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Western Front
Heinrich Metz Capt. Schmidt Richter |commanders2 = Capt. R. Hendy Capt. Price Capt. Butcher Gerald Ingram Arthur Crowley Col. Blake Col. Davis Col. Young Capt. Foley Maj. Sheppard Lt. Randall Joseph Turner Chuck Walker Norman Delaney William Pierson Roland Roger Lt. Robiechauld Lt. Mitchell Pierre LaRoche Isabelle DuFontaine Camille Denis Stan Jackowicz |forces1 = Wehrmacht Luftwaffe Waffen-SS & Gestapo Kriegsmarine Royal Italian Army |forces2 = British Army Royal Air Force Royal Navy S.O.E. U.S. Army USAAF U.S. Navy Canadian Army French Resistance Polish Land Forces |casual1 = 5,000,000–5,400,000+ casualties |casual2 = ~3,000,000 casualties }} The was a military theatre of World War II encompassing Denmark, Norway, Luxembourg, Belgium, the Netherlands, the United Kingdom, France, Italy, and Germany. The first phase began with the invasion of Poland until the capitulation of the Netherlands, Belgium, and France. The second phase consisted of large-scale ground combat began on D-Day until the defeat of Nazi Germany, which is featured in most WWII Call of Duty games. ''Call of Duty'' American Campaign Private Martin of the 101st Airborne Division trained in Camp Toccoa in 1942. He landed on Sainte-Mère-Église in June 1944 under the command of Captain Foley, broke out from Normandy, pushed through Brecourt Manor and reached the Bavarian Alps in Germany. He rescued Captain Price and British Major Gerald Ingram shortly after in Dulag IIIA, Austria. British Campaign Sergeant Evans of the British 6th Airborne Division fought on the Pegasus Bridge on June 6, 1944 under the command of Captain Price. Then, they were transferred to the Special Air Service to capture Eder Dam. In late October 1944, Evans and Price infiltrated the German Kriegsmarine Battleship Tirpitz, Capt. Price was killed in action. ''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' American Campaign Corporal Scott Riley of the 101st Airborne Division fought in the Battle of the Bulge under the command of Captain Foley. He fought through Bastogne, Foy and Noville with his squadmates Ender, Anderson and Moody, successfully defended against the German Ardennes counteroffensive. British Campaign Sergeant James Doyle of the Royal Air Force and SAS took part in a battle with the Luftwaffe over the English Channel in Autumn 1941. He then parachuted to somewhere in Holland and helped Major Gerald Ingram and the Dutch Resistance to destroy a bridge. ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' American Campaign Sergeant Chuck Walker of the 1st Infantry Division took part in the Battle of Aachen. The US army pushed towards Tillet, Belgium and reached the Rhineland, captured the bridge in the Battle of Remagen and was promoted to a Lieutenant. ''Call of Duty 2'' American Campaign Corporal Bill Taylor of the 2nd Ranger Battalion landed on Pointe du Hoc on D-Day. The Rangers fend the counterattack and moved towards Beaumont-Hague, France. After securing the town in Beaumont-Hague, the Rangers attacked Hill 400, Bergstein, Germany. The Battle for Hill 400 was won by the Allied Powers and Taylor crossed the Rhine with the Rangers through Wallendar. He and Sergeant Randall was promoted to a Sergeant and a Lieutenant respectively by Colonel Blake. British Campaign Sergeant John Davis of the British 7th Armoured Division reached Beltot, France with Captain Price and Private MacGregor after the war in North Africa. They took out a mortar crew and captured German Prisoners of War. They secured a crossroad and moved to St. Louet where a tank battle between the Allies and the Axis was on going. The Armored Division secured the town and reached Amayé-sur-Seulles, the Headquarters was took over and a Panzer IV tank is destroyed. ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' ''Call of Duty 3'' American Campaign Private Nichols of the 29th Infantry Division reached Saint-Lô to complete basic training and captured the town with Frank McCullin's squad. The squad battle through France and was transferred to the 90th Infantry Division. After taking over Chambois and sealing the Falaise Gap, Battle of Normandy was over and Paris was liberated. British Campaign Private James Doyle reached near Touchy, France after the invasion of Sicily with Major Gerald Ingram. They met up with 2 members of the French Resistance, Pierre LaRoche and Isabelle DuFontaine to help the Maquis rescue Marcel. The squad moved to Autun to destroy the Fuel Plant, when Maj. Ingram went missing. The platoon assaulted Les Ormes to rescue Maj. Ingram and a few French Resistance prisoners. Canadian Campaign Private Joe Cole of the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders of Canada assaulted a German held village in Tilly-la-Campagne under Jean-Guy Robiechauld's command. They were sent beneath a destroyed bridge near the Laison River. The squad cleared the forest near the river. They reached St. Lamber-sur-Dives in August 1944 and were ambushed by the Waffen-SS. Cole rescued the tankers and sent reinforcement to the Polish 1st Armored Division in Hill 262. Cole was promoted to Corporal by Robiechauld after the battle. Polish Campaign Corporal Bohater Wojciech of the Polish 1st Armored Division led by Major Stan Jackowicz was sent to assassinate the German ace tank commander Richter, also known as "The Black Baron". The tank crew soon flanked around came behind Richter's Tiger II tank, killing Richter. Bohater survived three waves of German attacks but most of his squad were killed. He successfully defended until the Canadian reinforcements come. ''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' American Campaign Private David Ferguson of the 82nd Airborne Division reached Sainte-Mère-Église on D-Day to secure a half-track. Private Jonathan Shepherd moved to Carentan to eliminate German resistance. Paul VanAtta of the USAAF Eighth Air Force took part in Operation Market Garden. He is a gunner on a B-24 Liberator and protected the lead bomber to bomb Holland. Sergeant Gerald Miller helped his squad and protected a supply convoy in Nijmegen. Private Jason Wescott participate in the battle for the Nijmagen bridge to aid the British forces with tanks. Lieutenant Brown was killed in action by German machine gun fire. British Campaign After the American reinforcements arrive in Arnhem, Private Michael Dabrowa of the British 6th Airborne Division took the Arnhem bridge and destroyed German tanks. In March 1945, Private Brian L. Preston crossed the Rhine and blew up the German Headquarters with the plunger. Canadian Campaign Corporal Alan Bradshaw of the Calgary Highlanders retrieved documents from the German HQ in Woensdrecht. The Highlanders reach Walcheren Island and sniped the Flak gun crews to protect Allied aircraft and used the flak gun to destroy the German tanks. Corporal Todd Gessinger of the North Shore Regiment advanced into near Keppelin, Germany in February 1945, destroying German Panzer IV tanks and anti-tank units, protecting Allied convoys. ''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''Call of Duty: WWII'' Category:World War II Category:Conflicts Category:History